Kiss With A Fist
by AlizeThebele
Summary: Kyman. Kyle and Cartman's fighting turns into something else. Oneshot NOT a songfic but based on a song. Rated T for swearing and violence.


**A/N: Hi everyone this is my first ever fanfic. It's KylexCartman and although its not a songfic it is based largely around the song Kiss With A Fist by Florence and the Machines. If you haven't heard it then please look it up, it's a good song :)  
>Rated T for language, so if you don't like swearing then...well what are you doing watching South Park in the first place let alone reading its fan fiction. lol<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own South Park. **

Kiss With a Fist

'You always have to be so fucking nosey, don't you Kahl!' Eric Cartman yelled angrily stopping just short of his house to yell at his friend/enemy.

'Shut the fuck up fatass!' Kyle screamed back at him, his anger getting the better of him as he rose to Cartman's bait. His ginger curly hair becoming wilder began to poke out from under his hat.

'Make me you stupid whiny little Jew bitch!'

'Don't tempt me Cartman,' Kyle said in a dangerously low voice. He glared at the fat boy stood in front of him his eyes narrowing threateningly.

'You can't scare me Kahl, you stupid Jew fag, your nothing but a flaming pussy with a big mouth,' he mocked his evil grin getting wider and wider as he watched his favourite toy become more enraged by the second.

'At least I'm not a sociopathic tub of lard with a whore for a Mom!'

Cartman's fist cracked against Kyle's jaw with a sickening crunch and he flew onto his ass on the pavement. The evil smile had disappeared entirely from his face. Cartman looked livid; his teeth were clenched and he was glaring down at his enemy sat on the floor massaging his sore face.

'Don't you ever say shit about my Mom again you got that!' he roared.

'What the fuck dude, you hit me!' Kyle hissed, feeling blood gathering in his mouth.

Kyle leapt to his feet, and swung for the other boy his fist landing in his face. Cartman howling bent over clutching his left eye.

'That was a cheap trick you dirty Jew.'

Ignoring his comment Kyle spat blood onto the floor, dyeing the snow beneath them crimson. They glared silently eyeing one another suspiciously waiting for the other one to make the first move.

'Why would you do it Cartman, why would you save me like that and not tell me? You never do anything unless there's something in it for you,' said Kyle sighing, breaking the silence as he walked towards Cartman his eyes narrowing as he stood with his face inches away from the boy who until now he'd believed wanted him dead, who he thought hated his guts.

'What if you just felt like it, maybe I did it out of my love for my dear friend, Kahl,' Cartman said smoothly smirking at him. Kyle felt his blood begin to boil again. He hated that manipulative voice he put on, the one that could fool everyone but him.

'Don't make me laugh you fat shit you don't care about anyone but yourself. You can't love anyone.' Kyle said, disgustedly.

Cartman's face turned bright red, the smirk sliding off his face as his eyes turned from their usual brown to jet black.

'You wouldn't know love if it was staring you right in the face, fag,' he growled menacingly, shoving Kyle out of his way, stomping angrily towards his house.

Kyle froze in place a look of shock on his face only to be jolted back to reality as he felt Cartman shove him and he stumbled slightly.

'Come back here you asshole,' Kyle yelled tearing up the Cartman's driveway after him. He was trying to close the door as Kyle reached it. His famous temper had reached breaking point and he kicked the door open causing Cartman to fly backwards and the door to splinter as it swung backwards and rebounded off the wall.

'Are you fucking crazy?'

Kyle ignoring his yells grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into the wall pinning him there. The force of their bodies hitting the wall caused Mrs Cartman's decorative plates on the walls to fall from their shelf and they crashed down around them smashing on the floor at their feet.

'What the fuck did you mean by that?' he bellowed in Cartman's face.

Cartman stared at him silently, his brown eyes just staring calmly into Kyle's angry green ones. Kyle shook him hitting him against the wall again although with less force. He chuckled slightly.

'I think you already know what it means Kahl,' he said quietly his grin getting wider at the look of frustration and anger building in the other boys eyes.

'Listen here you stupid fat fuck stop speaking in riddles and...'

Cartman's lips slammed into his, and Kyle's eyes went wide as he felt his mouth move against his. Kyle could feel the fatasses pudgy fingers gently stroke the bruised tender skin of his jaw. The actions of his fingers were a complete contrast to the demanding, angry and possessive way he was kissing him. In his shocked state Kyle let go of the other boy's collar his hands flopping uselessly to his side.

As soon as Cartman felt Kyle's grip on him slacken he shoved him away and kicked him in the stomach.

'That's for the door and the plates Asshole,' he snarled half heartedly staring down at Kyle who was now bent over clutching his stomach, wheezing.

Kyle looked up at him his bright emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears of pain. Kyle glared at him; he wouldn't let himself be beaten not now not ever. He winced in pain as he attempted to stand. For a brief moment he could have sworn that he saw concern flash across Cartman's face but as he blinked the look vanished. He coughed loudly. He was getting really sick of the mind games that the asshole was playing with him. He could feel his lips buzzing and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. The cold look that Cartman was giving him tore through him, and Kyle felt tears begin to well up in his eyes. But he refused to give Cartman the satisfaction of crying in front of him.

Cartman could see tears building in Kyle's eyes. Losing all sense of pride he moved to help him when he felt Kyle's hand connect with his cheek again as he slapped him harshly across the face. But before he had a chance to understand what had just happened Kyle's lips smashed against his. His eyes went wide with shock before sliding shut, their mouths crushed against each other forcefully, bruising. Cartman used his tongue to prise Kyle's mouth open invading the depths of his mouth. Their tongues were battling one another fighting for dominance. Cartman's hand shoved Kyle's hat off as he gripped tightly onto the curls of his hair. Kyle hissed loudly and dug his fingernails into his back in retaliation, breaking the skin and making Cartman groan loudly against his mouth. He growled pulling the red head closer to him.

Finally they broke apart panting as though they had both run for miles. They stared uncertainly at one another again. They were both covered in blood, sweat and bruises. All around their feet was smashed porcelain.

'I hate you,' Kyle said softly. Trying not to meet his eyes he reached up and wiped at a small cut on his forehead.

'I hate you too,' Cartman murmured, reaching forward and pushing a long red curl out of Kyle's face.

As their eyes met they smiled.

**Hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
